1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a head set device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head set device including a hinge device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a head set is an auxiliary device for converting an audio signal output from an audio device to provide audio to a user, and converting a user's voice into an electric signal, if necessary, to enable recording through an audio device or transmission through a portable terminal while being worn on a user's head.
The head set is useful for users involving public relation services or serving customers through voice communication, like telemarketers or users who desire voice chatting over the Internet. The head set is manufactured as one body including a speaker unit for outputting audio and a microphone unit for converting a user's voice into an electric signal.
The use of a portable terminal that provides a mobile communication service, like voice communication, with other users or service providers to users is commonplace. As portable terminals begin to include multimedia functions, such as reproduction of music files and moving pictures and TV watching in addition to communication functions, it adopts a head set capable of performing short range wireless communication.
The head set capable of performing short range wireless communication includes an antenna for transmission and reception with the portable terminal and a microphone and a speaker device for inputting and outputting a voice signal. To use the head set, the user wears the head set while putting a housing accommodating the speaker device in the user's ear and positions a housing accommodating the microphone device closely to the user's mouth.
The head set has an asymmetrical shape due to the wearing state of the head set in which the speaker housing is put in the user's ear and the microphone housing is positioned closely to the user's mouth.
However, because the head set has an asymmetrical-shape, it is not easy to use because it can be worn on only one ear due to its shape. Moreover, when the user wears a pair of head sets on both ears, the user must check the left head set and the right head set at every wearing.
Accordingly, a need exists for a head set that is wearable on either ear.